


Hanamaki's "IwaOi" Notebook

by SpaceJammie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, D is for 'don't underestimate Oikawa Tooru', E is for 'everyone gets a little too invested', F is for 'friends that ship their friends', Getting Together, I is for 'it's not going to go according to plan', Lmfao god i went to fix a typo in the tags and it scrambled the order of the tags in a silly way, M/M, Makki and Mattsun have goofy brat energy, N is for 'nobody was expecting that', Oikawa is about as stubborn as Iwaizumi, Post-Canon, Pre-Time Skip, Put that all together and Oikawa gets FRIENDS that he can count on when it really matters, R is for 'really poorly thought out ideas', S is for 'somebody stop Makki before he does something even more dramatic', this fic is going to be random and weird but if you're down for that then come on over
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceJammie/pseuds/SpaceJammie
Summary: Oikawa wants to get Iwaizumi to confess to him after they've graduated. He needs the help of Makki and Mattsun, who surprise him with how prepared they actually are for that exact task.And then comes generous amounts of chaos.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 14
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

It was just a few weeks after graduation. Oikawa was ready to leave his high school losses in the past and move on to the next phase of his life. But before he could really do that, he needed one win. And not just any win; he wanted Iwaizumi’s heart. 

Although, he was pretty sure that he already had the love of his best friend. He would even bet that he’d had it for a long time now. But Iwaizumi was being stubborn as hell and wouldn’t confess to him. It made Oikawa wonder if he should just be the one to confess; maybe that would be the easiest thing.

The easiest? When had he ever settled for easy? No way, he wouldn’t be the one to do it. It had to be Iwaizumi. That meant only one thing: he was going to _make_ Iwaizumi confess. But he needed help to pull it off, and there were very two specific people he had in mind who were perfect for the job. That’s why he had walked to Makki’s house at seven o’clock on a Friday morning. He stood at the door and dialed his friend’s number, because who even knocks anymore? 

The first phone call went to voicemail, as did the second one. Oikawa hung up and redialed; he wasn’t going to stop calling until Makki answered. After the sixth call, the line finally connected. A very tired voice came over the phone, but it wasn’t Makki’s voice. It was Mattsun. That didn’t surprise Oikawa at all; he knew that those two were practically glued together. 

“Hello?” Mattsun’s voice came slightly muffled through the phone. 

Oikawa smiled as he spoke. “Good morning, Mattsun! I was trying to reach Makki, but you’ll do just fine.”

“Always nice to be the backup option,” Mattsun deadpanned. “Why are you calling Makki’s phone so early? You know he’s a heavy sleeper.”

After chuckling, Oikawa responded in a feigned serious voice. “If he wouldn’t answer, I’d have climbed up to his window and let myself in. I know the lock doesn’t work.”

“You get creepier every time I talk to you, and I love it,” Mattsun responded teasingly. 

Oikawa nodded happily as he replied. “Well, I _am_ very lovable.” 

“Seriously though, what do you want? I’d like to go back to sleep,” Mattsun grumbled after a yawn. 

“There’s no time for sleeping, Mattsun! I need you and Makki to help me with something important. Come down and unlock the door, or I’m going to climb up to the window and let myself in.”

Another yawn came across the phone before Mattsun replied. “You’re welcome to climb through the window then. Good luck darling, see you soon.”

The line cut out after that and Oikawa glared at his phone for a moment. But he wasn’t deterred at all; he flipped his hair and stomped right over to the outside of the house, just below Makki’s window. Then he started to assess how he was going to climb up. There were no trees close enough to be helpful, but he thought he might be able to reach the edge of the roof if he got a running start and jumped for it.

So he walked to the edge of the yard and then ran towards the house. He jumped when he reached the wall and barely got high enough to grab the roof. He huffed as he tried to pull himself up, but it was harder than he had expected. He let out an irritated sigh as he dangled from the edge of the roof; if only he had gotten a better grip, then he could probably have done it easily.

The sudden sound of Mattsun’s laughter made Oikawa turn his head. There on the porch of the house stood Mattsun himself; he was holding his phone and taking a picture of Oikawa. “I didn’t think you’d really do it! That’s hilarious! Should I send this to Hajime?”

Oikawa dropped down from the roof and brushed his hands off on his pants. He gave Mattsun an irritated pout before he replied. “Don’t send it to him! This is a secret visit, he can’t know about it.”

Mattsun raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. “I’m intrigued. Makki’s still asleep, but do come in.”

Oikawa followed Mattsun into the house. He greeted Makki’s mother as they passed her in the kitchen, and she gave him a friendly nod. He was well known and liked by Makki’s parents; in fact, he was well liked by the parents of all of his friends. It was just part of his natural charm, of course. 

Once he was inside Makki’s bedroom, Oikawa jumped right on the bed; he practically landed on top of Makki, which was honestly his intention the whole time. “Wakey-wakey, Makki! I need your brilliant mind!”

Makki shoved a pillow at Oikawa, which managed to make Oikawa fall off the bed. “Don’t come into my bedroom at his ungodly hour and try to butter me up with flattery,” he muttered irritably. 

Oikawa got up off the floor and crossed his arms. “You act like we didn’t wake up before six for years and years when we were in the volleyball club.”

“Exactly. I did my time, and now I deserve to sleep in,” Makki grumbled as he pulled his blanket up over his head.

Mattsun chuckled as he sat on the bed beside Makki. He then started rubbing Makki’s back in an attempt to help rouse his grouchy boyfriend peacefully. “Tooru has something secretive to talk to us about, apparently.”

That information seemed to interest Makki enough to slightly rouse him. He peeked one eye out from behind the blanket. “How secretive are we talking?”

“He didn’t want Hajime to know he'd been here,” Mattsun replied as he winked at Oikawa with a playful grin. 

“Interesting!” Makki said as he sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily. “Tell me more.”

Oikawa squeezed onto the bed with Makki and Mattsun; or rather, he squeezed right between them, which almost pushed Mattsun off the bed. “I want to get Hajime to confess to me, but I’m not sure how to do it.”

Makki instantly looked more alert as an impish grin crossed his lips. “I’ve been waiting for this day! My dear Issei, get the notebook for me please.”

As requested, Mattsun got up and went to Makki’s desk. He started digging through one of the drawers while grinning more mischievously than Oikawa had seen in a while; it made him immediately suspicious of his friends’ intentions. “What notebook? And why am I getting a bad feeling?” Oikawa asked as he narrowed his eyes. 

Without speaking, Mattsun pulled out a green notebook and handed it to Makki. And Makki started flipping through the notebook with an even more mischievous grin than Mattsun still wore. “That’s not a bad feeling, it’s just excitement. Learn the difference,” Makki said playfully.

“That’s his ‘IwaOi’ notebook,” Mattsun said matter-of-factly as he sat back down on the edge of the bed. 

Oikawa tilted his head and gave a small grin as he looked at the notebook in Makki’s hands. “Uhm, wow. I’m both delighted and disturbed that this exists. But what is it, exactly?”

“What it is, Tooru dear, is a book that will solve your little problem. Because I happen to have made this over the last three years. It’s all my different guesses about how and when you and Hajime would end up together,” Makki said proudly. “And there’s three whole pages of _‘ways Tooru would totally force Hajime to confess to him’_ in here.”

Oikawa’s mouth was hanging open as he processed what he had just been told. It was a whole ten second before he responded. “Makki, I _can’t_ believe you did this… for me! You’re so sweet! I’ve never been more proud of how someone used their free time. So, lay some of these ideas on me!”

Makki cleared his throat and spoke in a way that was similar to how a professor might lecture a college class. “Hypothesis one; Tooru spends the whole day around Hajime without a shirt on.”

“You know I’ve already done that many times,” Oikawa said with a slight air of disappointment. “Next idea!”

It was Mattsun who read the next one, and his voice was similar to someone telling a ghost story. “Tooru pretends he got confessed to and asks Hajime if he should accept.”

“I have _literally_ done that one already too,” Oikawa said with a frown. “Don’t you have anything more original?”

Makki rolled his eyes as he took the notebook back from Mattsun. “Don’t disrespect the notebook, Tooru. Believe in it, and believe in me.”

“Okay, fine. What’s the next one?” Oikawa asked as he flipped his hair and wiggled his body to get more comfortable on the bed.

“This one says that you’d write a confession on a piece of paper, have Hajime read it, and then thank him for his confession,” Mattsun said in an amused tone as he read from the notebook. “That sounds like you, for sure.”

“What a ridiculous idea,” Oikawa said as he scooted back to lean against the headboard of the bed. He then crossed his arms and gave a long sigh. “I think I have no faith at all in this little book of yours. I would have expected more from you.”

Makki slammed the book closed and gave Oikawa a sharp look. “If you’re going to sass me first thing in the morning, I’m not going to help you at all.”

But Oikawa ignored Makki’s announcement. He grabbed the notebook out of Makki’s hands and started flipping through it. “Don’t be so dramatic, I still want to look at the rest of them. Maybe your blood sugar is low, so go eat something while I flip through your mind waste.”

With a huff, Makki laid back down and pulled the blankets back over his head. “Issei, will you get me some coffee?”

“Oh, I’d love some too,” Oikawa said without looking up as he found the right section of the notebook and started reading it.

Mattsun heaved a sigh and rolled his eyes. “Anything for the two lovely guys who make my life so interesting.”

“If you’re offering, I’d love some breakfast as well,” Oikawa said casually as he skimmed over the pages of the notebook.

“Me too, please,” came Makki’s voice from under the covers.

Mattsun went to stand up and walk out of the room. “This isn’t even my house. But sure, I’ll make food. Even though I’m a guest here.”

“Thanks, love you!” Makki said as he peeked his head out from under the blanket.

Oikawa glanced up at Mattsun and grinned. “Yeah, we love you. I want extra bacon.”

Mattsun rolled his eyes as he left the room and closed the door behind him. Meanwhile, Makki pinched Oikawa’s arm. “You better act more grateful, or I’m not letting you use any of my ideas.”

“I don’t see copyright symbols anywhere,” Oikawa said as he ignored the sting of the pinch and focused on reading the page in front of him. “Besides, I think I just found the winning idea.”

“Do tell,” Makki said curiously as he went to sit back up. 

“This one,” said Oikawa as he pointed to the tenth idea on the second page. 

“Ah, I see you’re a man of culture,” Makki said with a smirk. “I do believe we can make that happen as soon as tomorrow night. That is, if you’re ready for it?”

“I was born ready,” Oikawa said with a grin. “Iwa-chan is going to confess after this, I know it.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> most of my energy right now is focused on the rewrite of one of my older fics, so I'm not going to update this as often as I usually update things. 
> 
> But I figured I'd go ahead and get the first chapter out. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slides this chapter across the table towards you*  
> If you see any typos just ignore them because they add spice to the story

Oikawa was in his kitchen and things were a bit of a mess. The smoke alarm was going off, the vegetables in the pot on the stove were boiling over, and he had just cut his finger while chopping up the chunks of tofu that he was getting ready to fry. Mattsun and Makki were both there too, and they had so far just stood by watching the disaster unfold without stepping in to help at all. 

“I think the vegetables are a bit overcooked now, sweetie,” Makki said with a teasing grin as he leaned against Mattsun, who stood right beside him.

Oikawa huffed loudly before he rushed over to shut off the heat under the overflowing pot. He then went to dig around in a drawer to find a bandage for his finger. “Feel free to help me out any time now, instead of just standing there looking like jerks!”

Mattsun chucked and went over to help Oikawa bandage his finger. “You said you didn’t want any help. You said, and I quote, _I can cook a romantic dinner without help, so don’t interfere with my methods.”_

“And now we know how big of a lie that was,” Makki said with a grin as he went over to turn the heat off under the pan that was smoking from having hot oil in it for too long. He then opened the kitchen window to air the smoke out of the house.

“I just didn’t feel like making Iwa-chan his favorite meal was going to be as romantic if I didn’t do it all myself,” Oikawa pouted as he watched Mattsun wrap a bandage around his finger. 

Makki went to take over at cutting up the tofu in Oikawa’s place. “Okay, well he’s not going to feel compelled to confess to you if you serve him a burnt dinner. So leave the cooking in the capable hands of your friends. What time did you tell him to come over?”

“I told him to come over at six,” Oikawa replied as he went to take the lid off the pot of very soggy vegetables; he glared at them as if it was somehow their fault that he had cooked them for far too long.

Mattsun glanced at the clock as he went to gather ingredients for broth. “Okay, so we have thirty minutes to fix up this dumpster fire of a meal. Why don’t you go pick out the movie you’re going to watch?”

“I already picked out the movie. It’s a very sweet romance flick and Iwa-chan is going to get all warm and fuzzy when he watches it,” Oikawa said as he moved to look at the dining table with a thoughtful expression. He debated about putting a fresh bouquet in the middle, but then decided that it would make it too obvious that he wanted Iwaizumi to confess. And he didn’t want Iwaizumi to know what he wanted, per say. He wanted Iwaizumi to think that confessing was his own idea. “You guys need to leave before he gets here. So hurry up with the cooking.”

Mattsun snorted at that as he measured out things to put into the pot of broth he was getting started. “Do you want me to hurry or do you want it to taste good?”

“Both, obviously,” Oikawa replied with a toss of his hair. Then he gestured down at the nice pants and button up shirt he wore as he spoke. “How’s my outfit?”

“You’re overdressed. He’s going to know something’s up,” Makki teased as he finished cutting up the tofu and started sprinkling it with potato starch. He then went and turned the pan back on and put in fresh oil. Meanwhile, Mattsun had started cooking the broth that would go along with the agedashi tofu. 

Oikawa looked down at himself and groaned. “Ugh, you’re right. Iwa-chan’s probably going to show up in sweatpants because he’s way too comfortable at my house. I’m going to go change!” With that, he rushed to his room and peeled out of his nice outfit. He replaced it with his old volleyball sweatpants and a shirt that had three UFO’s on the front. Iwaizumi had gotten him that shirt, and it wouldn’t hurt to wear it for luck. He then stopped in the bathroom so he could give himself a little smile and a wink, just to boost his own confidence. 

When Oikawa came back to the kitchen, Mattsun and Makki were well underway in preparing the tofu. It was starting to smell really good. “You two are miracle workers and I love you so much! But I’m not going to tell Iwa-chan that you helped. It’ll ruin the whole effect of the evening.”

“You really want to start out your relationship based on a lie?” Makki teased as he went to check the tofu that was frying in the pan.

Mattsun chuckled and glanced at Oikawa as he stirred the pot of broth. “Yeah, what if he asks you to make it for him again.”

Oikawa gave a flat smirk as he leaned his elbows on the counter between him and his friends. “You’ll just have to sneak over and make it for me again, then.”

“Wow, that’s a long term commitment. What do we get out of it?” Makki asked playfully as he wiggled his eyebrows. 

Before Oikawa could answer, his phone chimed from an incoming text. It was Iwaizumi. And he was on his way over early. Oikawa let out a surprised noise that sounded a lot like a squeak before he started pacing in circles due to his nervous energy. “Shit! Iwa-chan is coming over right now. We’ve got less than five minutes. How long until the food’s done?”

“Uhm… probably less than five minutes,” Mattsun said calmly as he stirred the broth in a very leisurely way. 

Oikawa practically ran out of the kitchen and over to the front door. He took Makki and Mattsun’s shoes and hid them inside a basket by the doorway, then put a couple books over them. He then ran back into the kitchen and put his hands on his hips. “You two won’t have time to leave without Iwa-chan seeing you. So finish cooking and then go hide in my room.”

At that moment, Makki was taking the last of the tofu out of the pan. “I’m basically done already. But I don’t want to hide in your room if I’m going to stay. I’m going to hide where I can watch how things unfold, since it was my plan and all.”

“Oh yeah, me too,” Mattsun said as he shut off the stove and gave his broth a final stir. He then walked out of the kitchen at a slow pace and took Makki by the hand as he went.

“You two are creepy for wanting to watch. What If Iwa-chan ends up kissing me?” Oikawa asked as he followed his two friends out of the kitchen and into the living room. 

Makki was looking around for a good place to hide as he answered in a very sarcastic tone. “Oh no, what ever will I do if I see something like that.”

Mattsun pulled Makki close and gave him a long, deep kiss. Then he winked at Oikawa as he pulled away and spoke in a tone that was just as sarcastic as Makki’s had been. “Oh no. That would be too graphic. My innocence would be gone.”

“Well now you’re just bragging,” Oikawa said as he crossed his arms. “Fine. If you’re going to hide in here, you can hide under the coffee table. I’ll just throw a blanket over it.”

“Oh, nice. That’s close enough to hear everything that’s going on,” Makki said with an impish grin as he crawled under the short table. Oikawa then tossed a blanket over it and nodded to Mattsun.

Right after that, Mattsun went to crawl underneath as well. But he poked his head back out with a frown after less than five seconds. “It’s going to get hot under here with both of us crowded inside.”

Makki crawled back out and headed towards the corner of the room. “You stay under there, babe. I’m going to squeeze in between the edge of the couch and the wall. Put some throw pillows and blankets over me,” he said as he winked at Oikawa.

Oikawa sighed as he went to cover Makki with a blanket, and then he put the four throw pillows that had been sitting on the couch over the top. “This is kind of obvious. I think Iwa-chan is going to be able to tell.”

“Just turn out the lights and then put some candles around. It’ll add to the mood!” Makki said from beneath the blanket and pillows. His voice was very muffled from all the layers over his body.

Mattsun poked his head out from under the blanket covering his cozy hiding spot. “Will you bring me some chips?”

“Oh, I want chips too,” came Makki’s muffled voice. 

“No. The crunching will give you away,” Oikawa replied as he hurried to flip off lights and then rushed into the kitchen to pull some candles out of a drawer. As he lit them, he placed one in the kitchen, one on the short table that Mattsun was hiding under, and one on the dining room table that was just outside of the kitchen. And he was just in time, because he heard a knock at his front door before Iwaizumi went to let himself inside. 

Oikawa rushed over to the front door and threw his arms around Iwaizumi as soon as he was inside. “You came!”

“Yeah, because you told me to,” Iwaizumi replied dryly as he returned the hug. “Something smells good in here. Your parents are out of town though… did you actually cook?”

Oikawa didn’t feel like he could lie completely, so he only fudged the truth a little bit. “I went out of my way to make sure you’d have your favorite food for tonight.”

“Wow… thanks,” Iwaizumi said with a soft smile. “That was really thoughtful of you.”

“I’m very thoughtful, you know,” Oikawa replied as he pulled Iwaizumi along to the kitchen. “Let’s eat while it’s still hot and then we can watch a movie.”

At that moment, a sneeze came from the living room. Oikawa quickly covered the sound with a long string of coughs while silently cursing the fact that he’d let his friends hide in there. He knew he should have forced them to hide in his bedroom. 

Iwaizumi glanced at Oikawa after he finished getting himself some of the fried tofu. “Are you getting sick?”

“Hm? No, not at all. I’m fine. I just… breathed in some spit on accident,” Oikawa replied hastily as he flashed a bright smile and batted his eyelashes. 

“That sounds like something you’d do, dumbass,” Iwaizumi said with a chuckle as he walked over to the table. “Why are all the lights off?”

Oikawa hurried to get himself some food and then followed after Iwaizumi. “Because… I want us to be ready for the movie. It’s a really good one, I think you’ll like it. It really makes you think about the people you care about.”

“Ugh, so it’s some sappy movie?” Iwaizumi said as he sat down at the dining table and went to eat his tofu. 

“You like sappy movies. So don’t even try to deny it,” Oikawa said as he sat beside Iwaizumi and scooted his chair as close as he could. 

Iwaizumi didn’t reply to that. Instead, he was silently eating with a somewhat grim expression on his face. It was hard to see clearly because the room was lit only with candle light, but Iwaizumi almost looked disgusted as he went to eat more of his food. Oikawa frowned at that; he didn’t think that the idea of watching a sappy movie together would upset Iwaizumi so much. He let out a quiet sigh and then went to eat some of his own food, but then he made the same expression that Iwaizumi was making. The tofu and the broth were both way too salty; disgustingly salty. Oikawa immediately spit it out and then reached over to grab Iwaizumi's hand so that he could stop him from eating anymore. 

“Don’t, Iwa-chan. Don’t eat anymore,” Oikawa said quickly. His face was still scrunched up from the lingering salty taste that was overwhelming his mouth. "It's gross and you don't have to pretend that you like it."

Iwaizumi cleared his throat and slowly set down his chopsticks. Then he scratched the back of his neck and glanced at Oikawa from the corner of his eye. “It’s not… too bad. I think you gave it a good shot.”

“I didn’t even…” Oikawa stopped himself. He was about to say that he hadn’t even been the one to make it. But that would spoil the rest of his plans. He was supposed to get Iwaizumi to confess to him after a homemade dinner and a romantic movie. Since the dinner was a wash, he’d have to settle for snacks instead. “Nevermind about dinner. Let’s just have some chips while we watch the movie.”

Iwaizumi nodded as he stood up. He went to grab for his and Oikawa’s plates, but Oikawa got them first. “I’ll take these to the kitchen. Just go wait on the couch, Iwa-chan. But don’t turn on the lights! We have to… preserve the movie watching mood.”

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow as he looked at Oikawa. “You’re being kind of weird. Weirder than usual.”

“I think you meant to say charismatic or charming. And I’m always that way, you know,” Oikawa said playfully as he went to the kitchen to drop off the dishes. Iwaizumi had followed behind him to get a glass of water, then retreated to the living room. Meanwhile, Oikawa grabbed two bags of chips and brought them with him to the couch. He set one on the low table that Mattsun was hiding underneath and then curled up against Iwaizumi as he opened the other. 

“Are we watching a movie, or what?” Iwaizumi asked as he grabbed some chips from the open bag. 

“Oh, right!” Oikawa said as he leaned forward and picked up the remote. He clicked on the TV and then started the movie that he had picked out. It would be perfect; it was about long time friends that ended up getting together. That would send the right hints to Iwaizumi. 

Suddenly, Oikawa felt a finger poke his arm. And it was on the opposite side of his body from where Iwaizumi was sitting. He glanced down and saw Makki’s arm sticking out from his hiding spot. Makki held his hand out as if wanting Oikawa to put a chip there. Oikawa quickly shoved Makki’s hand back under the blanket before Iwaizumi noticed and then cleared his throat. “People who cook terrible meals don’t deserve chips," he said without thinking. 

“Are you saying you want to punish yourself?” Iwaizumi said with a chuckle as he took the chip bag away. “In that case, I’ll hold onto this.”

“Iwa-chan! Give me some chips,” Oikawa whined as he leaned over Iwaizumi’s body and reached for the crinkly bag of chips. He ended up falling on top of Iwaizumi, and the two of them stared at each other silently for a moment. At one point, Oikawa could have sworn that Iwaizumi glanced down at his lips. Seeing that made him blush. He had half a mind to lean down and kiss Iwaizumi, but he wasn’t going to be the one to do it first. And he wasn’t going to get the chance, anyway. The sound of Mattsun sneezing again made them both glance down at the short table in front of the couch. 

“What the hell was that?” Iwaizumi said as he pushed Oikawa off of himself and then leaned over to pull the blanket off the table. He peeked underneath and found Mattsun, who was grinning and waving awkwardly.

Oikawa let out a nervous chuckle. “That’s… weird. So weird. What are you doing under there, Mattsun?”

Mattsun crawled out from under the table at that point and cleared his throat as he glanced around the room, as if perhaps an excuse might somehow be written somewhere for him to read. “Uhm. I was….”

But Iwaizumi just chuckled and shook his head. “Well, whatever. You’re right in time for a movie. Want some chips? Though Shittykawa can’t have any because he’s punishing himself.”

At that point, Makki crawled out from the corner between the couch and the wall. “I’d love some chips too. I’m starving.” Iwaizumi didn’t even seem surprised at that point; where Mattsun was, Makki was sure to be as well. 

Oikawa gave Makki a cold stare and a hard frown. “You’re awful. And your notebook is awful.”

Makki ruffled Oikawa’s hair as he passed him and then sat down next to Mattsun, who was sitting beside Iwaizumi. “I’ve got plenty more ideas. Don’t give up yet.”

“Ideas for what?” Iwaizumi asked as he passed the open bag of chips to Makki and went to open the one that had been sitting on the table. 

“Nothing,” Oikawa said grumpily as he crossed his arms.

Iwaizumi nudged Oikawa’s arm and then offered some chips. “I think you deserve some of these for trying, even if your cooking did come out pretty inedible.”

“Yeah, don’t feel bad about your cooking,” Makki said with a sly grin as he grabbed a big handful of chips and went to shove them into his mouth. 

“You’ll get better at it if you practice more,” Mattsun teased as he leaned forward and winked at Oikawa.

Meanwhile, Oikawa grabbed a handful of chips out of the bag that Iwaizumi held and chewed on them angrily. The plan had been a total failure. Luckily, he already knew which idea he was going to try out next. And hopefully it would go a little more smoothly. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's super hard to switch my mindset between this fic and the other iwaoi fic I'm working on, and that one is still my main focus right now. Updates for this are going to be set on a "you'll get a new chapter eventually" schedule haha.


End file.
